Just Once
by Laire Ankale
Summary: Hermione forgot about Snape, until he happened upon her store. Six years after graduation, she decides to go after what she's wanted for ten years. HGSS. AU. Oneshot. Lemons.


_**Warning:**_ Extremely mature content. Not intended for a young audience. Lemons abound! Mwahaha!

- - -

It was cold. Her heart was pounding as she ran down the streets of Hogsmeade, her robes flying out behind her. The winter wind was slicing through her, but she had to get to Hogwarts. She just had to.

She paused for a moment, clutching her side as a stitch appeared. She was slightly bent over, her bushy brown hair obscuring her vision. Taking deep breaths, she concentrated on the cobblestones beneath her. The moonlight shone down upon them, giving them a beautiful glow. She swallowed and looked up, starting to move again. The stitch had eased, but she couldn't run any further.

It had been years since Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts. She was now twenty four and living within Hogsmeade. Ron and Harry had gone on to become aurors, even after the defeat of Voldemort, but Hermione had gone to university and studied a myriad of subjects. She now had her own shop in Hogsmeade which served a variety of purposes – potions, books, apothecary, even useful items for charms. On top of that, she held weekly classes to help those adults who had either never graduated Hogwarts (Fred and George Weasley came to the front of her mind), or those who wished to further their education for the sake of education.

She lived in the flat on top of the shop. Her life was taken up with her work. She had never had a serious boyfriend. But then _he_ had walked into the shop that very day. Her mind had not thought of him for many years, at least not more than the fact that he was still a professor at Hogwarts, which actually surprised her. For the rest of the day her mind would not stay quiet, and she could not concentrate on the work before her. Frustration emanated from her, and all she could think of was his long, slender fingers, the way his mouth quirked when he found something amusing, the way he was always brooding and she couldn't figure out what was going on in that mind of his. And her mind was made up.

She had to see him. He was going to be hers, even if only for a single night. Gryffindor determination pushed her forward, and she would not back down. She would blast his door down if it came to that.

Smirking to herself, she quickened her pace so that she was almost jogging. The gates leading towards Hogwarts were within sight. While she normally would not have been admitted, Hermione had spoken with Minerva earlier in the day. The older witch loved to gossip and she could not resist the temptation to be in the midst of it. As such, she was meeting Hermione to let her in. The light from a lantern could be seen directly beyond the gates.

Out of breath, she smiled at Minerva as she opened the gates for Hermione.

"Thank you," she said between gulps of air. Minerva laughed, seeing Hermione having trouble with her breathing.

"That impatient, are we?" she spoke in her thick Scottish accent. Hermione blushed a little but nodded with a smile across her lips. "Come on, then."

The gates clanked shut as the two women walked their way up to the school. It had been quite some time since Hermione had last been there, and memories flooded her mind as she looked at the quiet grounds clad in darkness but for the shining moon. Her mind was in the clouds as she thought about the seven years she had spent at the school. Seven glorious years which had only been marred by the childish crush she had hidden from everyone.

Minerva placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders, waking her from her reverie. She looked at the older witch and smiled again, which Minerva heartily returned.

"So tell me, my dear. How long has it been since you've harbored these emotions?" she asked. Hermione looked down, another blush creeping upon her already pink cheeks.

"Since my fifth year," she quietly said. Minerva laughed.

"How in Merlin's name did you manage to keep it secret for this long?"

"I'm honestly not sure. I hadn't even thought about him for years, until he randomly appeared in my store this afternoon. I don't even know if he recognized me as I rang up his purchase," Hermione said.

"Then our dear potions master is in for the surprise of his life!" Minerva exclaimed. Hermione had to laugh as her stomach did a little flip in anticipation.

"Yes. I suppose he is," Hermione replied with a smirk.

"Do you have a plan to make him listen to you?"

"Honestly? No. I'm throwing caution to the wind and I'm just going to wing it." Hermione looked at Minerva. She was smiling and shaking her head, probably at how headstrong the young were.

They walked the rest of the way to the castle in silence, arm-in-arm. Hermione could not have asked for a better woman to be helping her in this endeavor. Everyone else surely would have laughed and ridiculed her and told her that she was going insane. Of all people, Hermione had to love and lust after Severus Snape.

When they finally got inside, Minerva simply hugged Hermione and wished her good luck, as well as making her promise to share the details later. Hermione agreed. Minerva left her standing in the main hallway. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, Hermione finally started walking towards the dungeons.

Anxiety was starting to fill Hermione, as were doubts about her previous excitement. What if he slammed the door in her face? What if he yelled and screamed at her to get out? Or worse... what if he laughed in her face? She bit her lip as her footsteps fell softly through the hallway. Shaking her head of her doubts, she held her head high in determination. This would not fail.

She finally reached the doorway she knew led to his private chambers. The years away had not dulled her memory of the layout of the castle, thankfully. She took another deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart and flipping stomach. With resolve, she knocked loudly upon the wooden door.

There was no answer. Dread filled Hermione. She hadn't anticipated that he would not be in his chambers. Cursing herself, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, trying to figure out another plan of attack.

The image of throwing herself upon Snape and ravaging him came to mind, and she couldn't help but release a stress-induced laugh. Feeling slightly better, she decided to see if he was in the classroom. She turned around, only to see the subject of her thoughts standing right in front of her. Her laughter and smile immediately faded as her breath caught in her throat.

Damn. His mere presence made her feel as though she were seventeen again. This was going to be a lot more difficult than she had previously thought.

"Granger," Snape growled at her. His dark eyes were glaring down at her, and she couldn't help but shrink slightly in his presence. At the same time, it excited her. She was a woman, now, no longer a young, naive student for him to shove around.

"Severus," she replied calmly with a slight smile. His eyebrow quirked at the friendliness of her tone.

"You have no business within the school, anymore," he stated. She smiled at him, determined to not be intimidated by this man.

"Oh, but I do!" she started. Gathering up her nerves, she decided it was now or never. "And that business is you." Without waiting for a reaction from him, she stepped closer to him, closing the small distance that had stood between them. Her arms snaked around his neck and she pressed a fervent kiss against his lips.

Oh! She had longed to do that for years. Her mind was spinning as she felt the warmth of his lips against hers, if only for the meager few seconds before he pushed her away.

"I fear you have lost your sanity, Miss Granger," he growled at her. His eyes were fiery, but Hermione couldn't tell whether it was from anger or passion. She simply smiled coyly at him before responding.

"Indeed I have not. My sanity is more intact than it has been for years. And it took seeing you today in my store to make that perfectly clear to me." He started with surprise. So her earlier assumption was correct. He hadn't recognized her.

With boldness, she took his hands in hers (how warm and soft they were, despite the roughness around the edges!) and looked into his eyes as she spoke.

"Severus. For years I have looked up to you with nothing but respect and admiration, but I have also constantly had you on my mind. I know there is so much more behind that mask you display to everyone else, and even if I can't get behind it, I at least want to have one night with you," she bravely said. Her voice did not falter, nor did her gaze from his eyes. His face stayed the same, but he did not speak nor move his hands away from her.

As if sensing an opening, she slowly leaned in again, in order to give him time to move away if he wanted to. He didn't. Still holding his hands, she leaned on her toes and brushed her lips against his. Seconds spanned into lifetimes before he pushed her against a wall, pressing his entire body against her as he returned the kiss.

She sighed against the warmth which was coursing through her, the pounding which had made its way down into her groin. She heard him stifle a moan as she licked his lower lip, begging for entrance. He gladly granted it, and she deepened the kiss. The tongues twined, exploring the other's mouth, finding what pleased each other. Hermione could feel his hardness pressing against her lower belly, and she couldn't resist pressing against it. A soft moan fell into the kiss.

Moments later they broke, slightly out of breath. Hermione's eyes were still shut, a serene smile playing upon her now-swollen lips. She licked them, still wanting to taste more of him. Without warning, Snape attacked her exposed neck, kissing, licking, and nibbling in all her sensitive spots. She was almost writhing against the wall in pleasure, her breath hitching in her throat.

As quickly as he had started, he pulled completely away from her, leaving her feeling cold. Her eyes opened to see him staring down at her. She still could not read the emotion from his face, other than the passion which blazed from his eyes.

"I give you one more chance to walk away," he stated. "Follow me if you dare; if not, I do not blame you." Without waiting for her to answer, he turned on his heel and opened the door they had been standing next to. He left it slightly ajar.

Without a moment's hesitation, Hermione followed and quickly closed the door behind her.

Snape was standing at the fireplace. He had taken off his robes and frock, and was standing in his black pants and white button-down shirt. Hermione had to suppress a sigh of approval. He was busy pouring glasses of what looked like wine. Without glancing up at her, he sat down upon the couch after placing the glasses upon the small coffee table.

Hermione removed her cloak, shoes, and heavy sweater she had been wearing. Walking over to sit next to him, she took the proffered glass and gave him an inquiring look.

"I am not uncivilized," was the only statement he offered. Hermione gave a slight laugh.

"I was actually wondering what this was," she said. He finally glanced at her. His eyes roamed over her tightly-clad body, giving a nod of approval before meeting her eyes again. Blushing slightly at his gaze, she waited his reply.

"Spiced mead," he replied. Hermione sniffed her glass, her senses tingling. She took a sip and reveled in the sensations it brought. Honey, cinnamon, a little bit of cloves... it was heavenly.

Snape allowed several minutes of silence as they sat drinking the mead. He took the glass from her hand and gently placed it upon the table.

"I am not sure what it is you are expecting of me, but I am far from the boys you have associated with," Snape purred as he moved closer to her. She couldn't think of a reply with him so close. So she simply smiled softly and nodded. He placed a hand on her hip as he leaned over her, his breath tickling her face. Whispers of his long, black hair played along her jaw. Hermione shuddered at the intimacy and looked up at him. He was smirking. She could tell he knew how he affected her, and was reveling in every second of it. It didn't matter, though. He could be as smug as he wanted.

She tilted her head forward, trying to capture his lips with her own. But he pulled back just far enough to be out of reach. His eyes were almost twinkling.

"Ah ah. We're playing by my rules, now," he quietly said to her. As he was speaking, his hand which had been resting on her hip was slowly making circles on her stomach, the fingers ever-so-lightly teasing the inch or so of exposed skin. She couldn't help but stare up at him, her attention concentrated solely on the feeling of his fingers upon her. He leaned down to start lightly nibbling on her neck again, causing her to close her eyes and sigh. His other hand now joined in, and they slowly pushed her shirt up towards her breasts, all the while caressing and teasing her to the point of almost tickling her.

Hermione licked her lips as he started nipping at her earlobes and the sensitive spot directly behind. She arched her back slightly, wanting to ease the feeling which had settled into her groin. Snape chuckled into her neck before working his way to her throat while pushing her shirt up over her breasts to reveal a lacy white bra. She heard him murmur something to himself before he brought the shirt up over her head.

She couldn't take being passive any longer. He was being too slow, almost too gentle for what she wanted. So in the moment he had sat up, she threw herself upon him, kissing him roughly, pressing herself against him, feeling his bulging erection through the layers of clothing.

He pushed against her, making them both tumble onto the floor. They continued kissing each other with a renewed passion, Hermione's hands clawing at his chest and arms while his roamed across her back. She was now lying on top of him, feeling his breathing and pulsing.

Snape's fingers found what they quested for, and soon Hermione's bra was thrown across the room. She sat upon him and he groaned at the sight of her newly freed breasts. His hands reached up to tweak her nipples, causing her to shudder and softly moan. Hermione was in heaven, and she could feel the heat pulsating from her core, soaking her panties.

She ran her fingers through his dark hair as he leaned up to suckle one of her breasts while the other hand kneaded and played with the other. His mouth was warm and wet against her and it simply drove her insane. She could feel his member directly beneath her, pressing into the right spots.

"Please, Severus," she whispered in his ear. That seemed to make him go into overdrive, because he sat up all the way, making her roll off him. He knelt on his knees and took off his shirt one button at a time as Hermione stared at his bare chest, which was still nicely, if not slimly, muscled. She licked her lips again as he removed his pants, revealing a pair of silky dark green boxers which barely managed to contain his erection.

Snape leaned over her, causing her to lay down on the floor. He ravaged her mouth again while his fingers fumbled with her pants. Hermione ran her nails up and down his back, scratching him as hard as she dared. Soon Snape was able to free her of her pants and they were both laying on the floor clad in their underwear. He pulled back to watch her face as he lightly traced lines around her white panties, through which was obvious the extent of her arousal. His fingers lightly brushed over her clit, and Hermione moaned.

Snape tugged her panties off before continuing to explore her with his fingers. He was gentle, but applied just enough pressure to have Hermione almost begging for more. Avoiding her most sensitive spot, he circled around the nub and spread her wetness everywhere. He hummed to himself before leaning back over Hermione.

"What do you want?" he asked her rhetorically. Her eyes opened and smiled at him.

"Touch me," she responded slightly breathlessly. He smirked.

"I am."

"You're impossible," she said, ending with a slight gasp as his finger lightly flicked her nub. "Ohh." She arched into his touch, trailing her hands down his back to the line of his boxers. Lightly tugging, she heard him chuckle softly before sitting up to help her. She pouted as his hands and warmth left her, but sighed again as he immediately lay back down upon her, this time with his naked hardness pressed against her core. She lifted her hips, wanting to feel him.

Snape bent down to lightly bite her neck as his hands guided his member to her wetness. Hermione moaned at the sensations coursing through her body, the pulsing of her against him. He swirled the tip of himself around her clit, making her moan more loudly. He joined her as he sat up slightly, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Please," Hermione breathed, no longer able to take it. With that single word, Snape slid into her. They moaned in unison as they became one. Hermione felt so full, so stretched, but there was no other word to describe it other than heavenly.

She leaned up to begin kissing Snape again as he started moving in and out. To her surprise, and extreme delight, he was flicking her clit in time to the rhythm, bringing her closer to climax in a short period of time. She was moaning and sighing into the deep kiss, bucking her hips up to meet his thrusts. Pulling her head away from his, her eyes stayed tightly shut, concentrating on the burning sensation which was coursing through her lower abdomen. Sensing her pleasure, Snape slowly increased his rhythm.

Hermione tightened, her moans the only sound which could be heard. A moment later, she screamed in pleasure, throwing her head back as she climaxed. Her walls clenched around Snape, her legs clutching his hips to her. Snape rode her out, slowing down as she did. He paused for a few moments as she got her breath back and looked up at him, smiling.

"Wow," was all she could say. Looking extremely smug, Snape captured her lips before starting again in earnest this time. His arms were on either side of her head as his hips rocked back and forth. Hermione could feel his panting breath on her face, and she met his thrusts with as much passion as he.

Snape groaned, arching his back before increasing the pace. Hermione moaned at the new pace, feeling him slamming into her. A moment later, Snape gave one final thrust and orgasmed. He played with Hermione's clit as she went over the edge for the second time. They pulsed together for a few minutes before Snape collapsed on the floor next to her.

Hermione lazily draped an arm over Snape's chest while a leg draped over both of his.

"Mmm," she mumbled. "Thank you." She lightly kissed his cheek before they both fell into a passion-induced slumber.

- - -

_**Author's Note**_: Wow! That was... naughty! Ahaha. I'm sorry. I wanted to take a break from all the plots running around in my head for "Things Forgotten." I wanted to write some PwP (Plot? What plot?) This was just a rather lengthy oneshot. If enough people ask, I may write more on it. But for the time being, this is all it is!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
